


Unequal Exchange

by fengirl88



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: In the cave of the sea witch, you sign away your voice in pursuit of a vision.





	Unequal Exchange

In the cave of the sea witch, you sign away your voice in pursuit of a vision. Your shimmering scales grow dull before they vanish; your new legs barely know how to stand. Every step feels like walking on knives. You cut yourself off from everything you know, everyone you love, a desperate bargain for what you can't let yourself see is a dubious future. What you had till now was nothing in comparison with the promise of love. The man who wrote your story knows the pain of impossible desire, the barriers that can't be crossed except in dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Cave challenge and the Scales bingo square at fan_flashworks.


End file.
